1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flange, a holding device for holding a roll medium, and a recording device for performing recording on a roll medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, flanges that are attached to a roll medium have been used. Further, a holding device capable of holding a roll medium by holding such flanges has been used. Furthermore, a recording apparatus including such a holding device has been used.
For example, JP-A-2013-112475 discloses movable flanges each capable of assuming a plurality of states with different forms, a holding device to which such flanges can be fitted, and a recording device to which such flanges can be fitted.
However, conventional flanges that are attached to a roll medium have problems in storing the roll medium. For example, when the flanges are removed from the holding device or the recording device with a roll medium attached to the flanges and are placed on a placement surface such as a floor, the roll medium may become damaged when it comes into contact with the placement surface, depending on the roll diameter of the roll medium. Further, for example, the roll medium may roll over together with the flanges.
The holding device disclosed in JP-A-2013-112475 is configured such that the flanges can be reduced in diameter in order to enable a roll medium to be fitted to the flanges. However, when the roll medium has a large roll diameter, the roll medium may make contact with the placement surface. Further, the holding device is not fully effective in suppressing rolling of the roll medium on the placement surface together with the flanges.